


仏英【Preference】

by Raechxl_7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raechxl_7/pseuds/Raechxl_7
Summary: 副会长仏x会长英两个人是同居舍友的设定！莫名喜欢一个词的梗来自  太太虽然说写着写着突然就跑题了头一次写仏英安排了一个沙雕短打大写加粗的OOC
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	仏英【Preference】

**Author's Note:**

> 副会长仏x会长英
> 
> 两个人是同居舍友的设定！
> 
> 莫名喜欢一个词的梗来自 太太
> 
> 虽然说写着写着突然就跑题了
> 
> 头一次写仏英安排了一个沙雕短打
> 
> 大写加粗的OOC

【莫名其妙喜欢的一个词吗？】

【大概是Preference吧。】

弗朗西斯的余光里装着一本躺在阳光底下的字典。它的书页染着一片透明的红褐色，现在在太阳光的炙烤下发着烫。

至于为什么这本字典不在书架上的原因.....是因为亚瑟起身准备和弗朗西斯掐架的时候打翻了盛着红茶的杯子，正好全洒在弗朗西斯摆在自己面前的字典上。

二十分钟以前的弗朗西斯把亚瑟塞进他怀里的文件抱到桌子上，看着堆成山的工作量发愁。亚瑟放下刚沏好的红茶倒在椅子上，被椅子带着转了一圈，然后又坐起身开始兢兢业业的工作。

弗朗西斯踱到书架跟前抽下一本厚重的字典，几乎是全新的，然后坐在窗户旁边借着阳光翻阅起来。【不要问我为什么弗朗要一页一页翻字典看】

“Artie。”弗朗西斯把某一页的边角翻折起来，把书合上。“有话快讲法国青蛙，还有别用那个名字称呼我。”弗朗西斯看不见被埋在文件里的亚瑟到底有没有抬头，于是他走过去，手撑在亚瑟的桌子上。“哥哥对你的感情能不能称为preference啊？” 从亚瑟的视角来看，弗朗西斯现在的表情可以用不怀好意来形容，笑得一点也不好看，甚至想让他一拳打过去。“哪学的新词......” 他决定再加上一个白眼作为回应。“哥哥我觉得是哦。”弗朗西斯答非所问。“你到底要说什么......”他抵着弗朗西斯的额头把那张贴的过于近的脸推开。亚瑟承认自己急了，他扔给弗朗西斯的文件后者一张都没动，他不希望弗朗西斯因为做不完事情不能按着正常放学时间回家导致厨房遭殃以及自己饿肚子。

弗朗西斯第二次凑上来的时候往桌上乱成一团的文件的缝隙里塞了一本字典然后拽着亚瑟的手拉他一起读Preference的释义。“弗朗西斯你他妈适可而止啊喂我的英语甩你几条街你不要拉着我读字典！”“Artie不要生气嘛，你想想除了哥哥还有谁在你发烧的时候请假照顾你，因为怕你把厨房炸了所以包了你的三餐，你跑出去喝酒喝得烂醉是哥哥我把发酒疯的你一路扛回来的，啊还有...”“行了你闭嘴！”亚瑟·柯克兰同学用手遮着脸然后飞速被染到耳尖的绯红出卖了。

“呐我说，哥哥这么爱你你要不要也勉为其难的喜欢一下哥哥我呀。”

“又乱说什么话啊！”

亚瑟飞速起身给弗朗西斯的肩膀来了一巴掌，然后失去平衡倒下的红茶杯子让这本没怎么开过的字典遭了殃。

两个人都怔住了。

弗朗西揉着肩膀，亚瑟提起那本字典甩了甩，放在了窗台上，然后转身去收拾红茶杯。

“弗朗西斯。”

“嗯？”

“以后别新学一个词就跑过来显摆。”亚瑟尽量地想装出一副正经的样子，但耳朵上的红晕弗朗西斯绝对看见了。

“好好～我可爱的小兔子～”

“这又是哪来的称呼啊谁允许你这么叫了法国青蛙！”

在两个人愉快的打了一架之后双双留在学生会办公室加班，亚瑟在把这件事的罪魁祸首定位到弗朗西斯身上的时候在思考今天晚上要不要给他喂一筐他做的死扛。

但话说回来，他不得不承认弗朗西斯对他的感情确实有偏爱的成分。虽然说这只法国青蛙对所有人都是无差别的好，但事实告诉他弗朗西斯真的没有对别人这么照顾过。

至于他对弗朗西斯的偏爱的回应嘛......大概是每次都会硬塞给弗朗西斯的自己手里2/3的文件？？

把“偏爱”去掉引号四舍五入一下也是等式了嘛。

——————————————————————————————————

莫名喜欢Preference这个词其实是我的个人真实经历哈哈哈哈哈哈，其实原来根本不认识这个词，脑子里只是一直蹦出来这个读音【然后平常有时候就会念咒一样的反复念这个读音哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】直到有一天我按着读音把词拼出来查了一下发现真的有这个词！于是恭喜preference成为我最喜欢的英文词汇之一！

【Preference- n.偏爱，倾向；优先权】


End file.
